Fangs For Thought
by Niknakz93
Summary: Surely there's nothing that scares a hybrid? Fire? Something supernatural? Nah, try the dentists when you have an issue with a painful fang. Funny little oneshot!


Klaus growled in annoyance now as he poked his right fang, wondering why the hell it was hurting so much everytime he let them out.

Greta raised an eyebrow at him now as he kept scratching at his teeth, a growl in his throat. "What are you doing?" she just asked now, and he snapped. "My fang hurts."

She rolled her eyes now, then walked over and said. "Open up."

He scowled at that. "No."

"You want to lose a fang?"

He gave in now, and Greta picked up a pen, prodding the fang in question with the other end of it, and he swore loudly, batting it away. "Get off!"

Greta sighed, then just said. "It looks inflamed. What did you do to it?"

"You think I know?" He grumbled, rubbing his gum for a moment, and Greta slapped his hand, going. "Stop touching it. You'll make it worse."

"Well what am I supposed to do then, hmm?" he growled now, and Greta just looked around for an idea, then just said. "What about the dentists then?"

Klaus froze at that, then said swiftly. "No."

Greta raised an eyebrow at that, then asked curiously. "Are you scared of dentists?"

"What gave you that idea?" Klaus just retorted, and Greta smirked. "You are, aren't you? Dentists?"

Klaus looked awkward now, then shrugged. "I had a bad childhood experience involving teeth... and dentists."

"That was a thousand years ago."

"So?"

"Technology has evolved. It's not primitive anymore."

"You try getting headbutted by a horse at the age of seven and losing your first tooth... then the one next to it won't come out, and then the physician pins you down and yanks it out."

Greta just wanted to laugh at that, then rolled her eyes and grabbed a phonebook, looking for the nearest dentists, then glanced at Klaus as he sulked, listening to her booking an appointment.

"I hate you Greta." he just said sourly, and Greta pushed the paper with the appointment scribbled on into his hands and gave him a sweet smile. "Have fun. The name's Smith."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Klaus was stood before the dentists, looking more than pissed off. He walked inside now, and sat down on the chair nearest the door, then the young man at the computer called. "Do you have an appointment?"<p>

He nodded now. "Yes mate."

"Your name?"

"Klaus."

"I don't see no Klaus on here. How do you spell it? K-l-u-a-s?"

"No. K-l-a-u-s."

"Yeah... still nothing."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Niklaus?"

"Nicklaus?"

"No. Niklaus."

"No 'C'"

"No! No C."

"Hmm... last name?"

"Smith. So you want me to spell that for you too (!)"

"Nicklaus Smith... I'm seeing nothing."

_"Niklaus!" _He leaned forwards now and hissed, staring into his eyes. "Shut up and get on with this."

A moment later, it was checked in, and the man told him to wait a moment.

The door was opened now, and a young blonde haired woman poked her head out and called. "Is there a Niklaus here?"

Klaus looked up, then got to his feet and walked into the room, trying to ignore how... evil the place looked. Metal tools next to the chair... hmm... evil human syndicate.

"Please take a seat." the woman smiled, and Klaus just said. "One thing first-" then swiftly compelled her to not freak out when she saw fangs, and not to tell anyone about them.

"Sure thing." she smiled, and Klaus sat down, feeling more than a little glum, and the woman chuckled. "Afraid of dentists?"

"No sweetie."

The girl, Lydia from her namecard on her white coat said, had the chair put back now and told him to open up and show her his fangs.

"Hmm..." she said after a moment, then said. "I think I may need to cut-"

"And I'll bite your hand of bitch."

"No need for violence. Just... I need to numb this. Do you mind needles?"

"No. Get this over with."

She stuck the numbing needle into the roots now and after a moment with the metal tool in her hand, she said. "Ah. Here's your problem."

"And?"

"You should really floss. There's people in here."

Klaus groaned in realization now, then mumbled. "Ah, Senior girl from last week. She was a little tough to chew on."

Lydia finished off now, then set him up and said. "All done. The numbness will fade in a few minuets."

"It's gone already." he said, prodding his fang and felt it was devoid of Senior girl blocking his nerves anymore. "Thank you sweetheart." he said, getting up. Dentists weren't so bad now in the 21st century. Certainly beat getting hit by a horse.

* * *

><p>He left now, and the dumb man called. "Nicklaus!"<p>

Klaus stopped dead, then turned, eyes glowing yellow and said sweetly. "Yes?"

"Uh, lollypop-?"

_"Do I look like a child-!" _He hissed, storming over and grabbing the orange lollypop from his hand, then grabbed him by his neck and yanked him forwards half over the counter. "What's your name?"

"Buy me a drink and it's anything you want it to be."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, then just said in disbelief. "Do I come off as gay?"

"Uhh-?"

He was just tossed backwards now, smashing into the fishtank where it shattered all over the floor and the man was knocked out.

Klaus growled now, opening the lollypop and biting into it, feeling a crack, and he stopped dead in the doorway, raising a hand to his mouth, prodding his fang, then the tip broke away, making his eyes widen in horror, then snarled-

All dentists should burn in hell-!

* * *

><p><strong>Been meaning to write this for a good whileXD anyway, total random moments as usual:') I might be opening a few slots for anyone who wants a scene written similar to this one:) reviews much loved! x<strong>


End file.
